digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andromon
Andromon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Android. It possesses a fighting strength which can fell a Digimon below Ultimate in a single blow. It was developed as a prototype for Cyborg Digimon, and the mechanically-based Andromon was developed at the same time as the organically-based Boltmon. Its technology was also appropriated for MetalGreymon and Megadramon. As a prototype Digimon it possesses neither will nor emotion, so it is faithful to its programmed behavior. It was upgraded with a program based on the data acquired from the Andromon of File Island, and the strength of that program varies.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/andromon/index.html Digimon Web Digimon Dictionary] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Digital Monster X-Evolution Andromon was among the Digimon which met with several X Digimon to discuss Yggdrasil's plans. However it turned out that Andromon was a spy for Yggdrasil and was informing it of all the happenings during the meetings of the Royal Knights. When Omnimon appeared and attacked the X Digimon, Andromon was sure he had made the right decision, but when Omnimon turned around and attacked him and his comrades he realized that WarGreymon X and the other X Digimon were right the whole time. Wargreymon X threw his Dramon Killer at Omnimon in a vain attempt to stop him, but it was repelled by Omnimon's Transcendent Sword. The Dramon Killer ended up impaling Andromon, and he died shortly after, briefly smirking at his once ignorance. Digimon Next Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Andromon is a Variable dealing damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Andromon digivolves from a line 43 Tankmon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Andromon appears as the boss which must be fought to save Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi as well as a regular enemy. The Andromon card, titled "PF Critical III", gives a chance of dealing increases damage in battle when equipped.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon World Andromon digivolves from Meramon, Centarumon, Ogremon, Leomon or Angemon. A wild Andromon maintains Factorial Town and is oblivious to a Giromon saboteur, who is ruining the network. Once the player defeats Giromon, Andromon apologizes and begins retrieving the sabotaged data. He occasionally appears in File City and compliments the look of it. Digimon World 2 Andromon is one of the many types of Ultimate Digimon you can find in the wild. He digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon. Digimon World 3 Andromon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. His attacks can sometimes freeze your Digimon. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 31/29. Digimon Digital Card Battle Andromon belongs to the Dark card group. Digimon World DS Andromon digivolves from Guardromon, and can digivolve into HiAndromon. Andromon also appears in the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Andromon digivolves from Guardromon, and can further digivolve into HiAndromon. In Dusk Andromon appears in Chaos Brain and there is one in the Dark N area. Putting a "Cool" Andromon in your farm island unlocks a machine species quest in dusk after meeting the other requirements Attacks * Lightning Blade (Spiral Sword): Fires a blade of energy from its arm module. * Gatling Attack (Gatling Missiles): Fires two smart missiles from its chest, which also contain machine guns. * Grasp Hang * Weak Slap Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Android Digimon